Field of the Disclosure
The invention generally relates to an airbag apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to a curtain airbag apparatus for a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
A standard airbag apparatus is equipped to protect the driver and a front seat passenger of a vehicle during an accident. The airbag is inflated in response to receiving a signal from an electronic control unit reflecting that the vehicle has been in a collision. In many cases, the airbag can successfully save the driver and another passenger from injury or death.
In a related art, an airbag (e.g., a curtain airbag) can include a main chamber and a delay chamber connected by an opening. The gas provided by the inflator travels from the main chamber to the delay chamber via the opening connecting the main chamber to the delay chamber.